


i still remember (when we first met)

by arabmorgan



Category: HOTSHOT (Band), Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Aquaphobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-25 23:25:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14987852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arabmorgan/pseuds/arabmorgan
Summary: Certain things tend to tear friendships apart – time, for one, or distance, or just one person getting the solo at their annual faculty music festival while the other person doesn’t. Jaehwan would know.





	i still remember (when we first met)

Jaehwan didn’t usually like to admit to his shortcomings, but he had a feeling that the situation they were in right now could mostly be pinned on him. It probably had something to do with the fact that most of his recent encounters with Sungwoon had been decidedly less than civil.

Case in point:

“Hey, Sungwoon!”

It was honestly just kind of funny to see the way Sungwoon’s face creased with annoyance at Jaehwan’s intentionally obnoxious greeting. Maybe it was because he was so tiny, or maybe he was just generally cute – not that Jaehwan spent a lot of time thinking about that or anything.

“You don’t think much at all,” Sungwoon might have said, once upon a time with a playful grin on his face, instead of sneering in a way that Jaehwan thought was quite unwarranted, “And that’s Sungwoon hyung to _you_ , Kim Jaehwan.”

So really, Jaehwan couldn’t be blamed for responding in a manner that could potentially be classified as hostile. “Maybe when you get the solo at this year’s festival and finally earn my respect, I’ll call you hyung again,” he said sweetly, letting out the most annoyingly high-pitched snicker he could manage. “ _Sungwoon_.”

Sungwoon’s pale skin turned puce so fast that Jaehwan was actually a little afraid for the older boy’s blood pressure, but his voice was admirably even when he said, low and dangerous, “If you think I’m not going to get the solo this year – if you think I’m going to miss my last chance to impress everyone at that festival – you are dead wrong.”

Jaehwan should probably have found that intimidating, but he really didn’t, not one bit.

Either way, it was no secret that the reigning star student of the music department had been at loggerheads with their newest rising talent ever since Jaehwan had snatched the solo at their annual faculty music festival the year before, and in his freshman year no less.

“Why do you always provoke him like that?” Daniel demanded, sounding torn between amusement and disapproval as he slapped Jaehwan’s shoulder reprovingly. “Sungwoon hyung is graduating this year. He _should_ get the solo, him or one of the other seniors; you _know_ all those talent scouts are going to be around during the festival. What’s the point of getting scouted now when you still have two more years to go?”

Jaehwan turned to grin at Daniel, although most of the challenging light had already faded from his eyes, leaving him looking a little tired. “It’s just funny to mess with him, that’s all. Anyway, _he_ started it by being such a sore loser when I got the solo last year,” he huffed, going for airy but coming off as somewhat defensive instead.

Admittedly, Jaehwan probably hadn’t helped matters one bit when he had been overheard by a good percentage of the cohort insisting triumphantly, just days before the festival, “Sungwoon hyung totally slacked off. He thought he had it in the bag after getting the solo two years running, but I guess good grades aren’t enough to beat raw talent.”

The loud slam of the door following Sungwoon’s exit half a minute later probably put paid to any possibility of a _friendly_ rivalry between the two top vocalists after that.

“Yeah, I’m _sure_ you didn’t rub it into Sungwoon hyung’s face at every possible opportunity,” Daniel snorted. “You can’t tell me you weren’t intentionally trying to piss him off.”

Jaehwan’s jaw dropped, and he scurried to catch up with Daniel’s longer strides, still goggle-eyed as he said incredulously, “How do _you_ know about all that? You’re not even from our department!”

Daniel laughed, glancing over at Jaehwan with raised brows. “Gossip is basically verbal wildfire, dumbass. Besides, I’ve been right beside you at least three times when you tried to rile Sungwoon hyung up, not counting what you just did about two minutes ago. Trust me, Hwan – you’re definitely the one who started it.”

“Traitor,” Jaehwan mumbled, allowing his expression to settle into a disgruntled pout that only made Daniel laugh once more. 

* * *

_Jaehwan was excited. A new family had moved into the empty apartment next door, and he had seen another boy around his age the last time he’d clambered onto a chair and peeked out of the window. Maybe he’d finally have a friend to play with now._

_He tagged along when his mother went over to welcome their new neighbours, peering out from behind her legs in search of the other kid he had seen. At first, the parents just kept talking and talking to each other about boring grown-up things, but later on the other boy finally emerged from his room. He was wearing a primary school uniform, which meant that he was older than Jaehwan._

_“Oh, this is our Sungwoon,” the neighbour uncle said cheerfully, beckoning the little boy over. “Sungwoon, this is Jaehwannie. He’s only five years old; he’s two years younger than you.”_

_Sungwoon looked – grouchy, Jaehwan thought, and he shrank back when the older boy’s gaze met his curiously._

_“Hi,” Sungwoon said, and his voice was strong and bright, as bright as the unexpected smile that he flashed Jaehwan’s way._

_“Hi,” Jaehwan said back, almost timidly, although he was halfway out from hiding behind his mother by then._

_Sungwoon looked at him consideringly, and then he held out his hand. “My dad got me a new toy keyboard yesterday. I can play some songs on it. Do you wanna come and see?”_

_Jaehwan’s mouth tugged into a hesitant grin. “Okay,” he said, and he trundled forward slowly, until his palm slid into Sungwoon’s and he was pulled away from his mother at a run, an excited shout of laughter escaping from his lips._  

* * *

“What’s gotten the mighty Kim Jaehwan looking so stressed?” Daniel said teasingly, in a tone that was far too delighted as he set his bag down with an audible thump across from Jaehwan. Jaehwan winced, and then shot a look of disgust at a sweat-damp Daniel, towel slung casually over one shoulder like some sort of suave athlete.

“Isn’t your laptop in there?” he asked, brows raised. “And why can’t you go _shower_ first? I’ve said it a million times – you stink after you dance, Kang Daniel!”

Daniel shrugged, taking a seat and pulling a slightly squashed sandwich out of his bag. “My laptop’s survived worse,” he mumbled nonchalantly around a mouthful of bread. “What are you doing anyway?”

Jaehwan angled his screen so that Daniel could take a peek at his work, a groan leaving his lips. “Group project, except my groupmates are all _useless_ and I hate them.”

Daniel snorted. “You’re just upset you can’t slack off anymore,” he said lightly, patting Jaehwan on the shoulder and getting up again. “I’m going to get a drink. Want one?”

Jaehwan shook his head distractedly. “Not unless it’s alcoholic,” he said dryly, his attention already back on the mess of words filling his screen. He was here to _sing_ , not to work with incompetent idiots who didn’t understand the first thing about scores and composition.

It didn’t take long before a glass was set down before him, a little quicker than expected, and he was just about to say as much when a too-familiar, slightly unwelcome voice said coolly, “Here.”

Jaehwan’s head shot up, eyes wide, to take in the sight of a frowning Sungwoon standing beside him with a tray in his hands.

“Hyung,” he said blankly, before he could even think it through.

Sungwoon nodded at the glass before him – iced tea, his favourite, Jaehwan realised abruptly – with a twist of annoyance to his lips. “I got a set meal but they only had lemon tea left, and I hate lemon tea,” he said gruffly, but Jaehwan could hear the whine of displeasure in his tone anyway.

It was hard not to crack a smile, but somehow Jaehwan managed. “Well, thanks,” he said, just as casually, expecting Sungwoon to leave without a backwards glance, but the older man only stared at him for a moment longer, looking for all the world like he was waiting for something more. Jaehwan stared back, brows slowly furrowing, until Sungwoon finally turned and left.

“That was weird,” he muttered to himself, trying once more to focus on his woefully incomplete research.

Daniel looked almost insulted when he finally returned a good five minutes later with a caramel latte in hand and spotted Jaehwan sipping at his iced tea. “Where did you get that?” he demanded, pulling out his kicked puppy expression with startling speed. “ _I_ wanted to get the lemon tea, but someone snatched the last glass, and now _you_ have one.”

Jaehwan paused mid-slurp, the tea slowly travelling back down the straw as he set the cup back down. “What?” he said slowly. “Sungwoon hyung said there was _only_ lemon tea left.”

Daniel huffed. “I thought you said you didn’t believe anything Sungwoon hyung said. And besides, who went to the store? You or me? There was _definitely_ no lemon tea left,” he protested, and Jaehwan had never seen anyone look so sad to be drinking a caramel latte. It was almost hilarious, except it was impossible, cruel almost, to laugh at a sad-looking Daniel.

“Swap?” he offered, holding his glass out, and he couldn’t help rolling his eyes at the way Daniel immediately brightened, like Jaehwan had just offered him a million dollars and his own dance studio.

“Thanks, Hwan!” Daniel chirped, and somehow Jaehwan managed a lopsided smile that he didn’t really feel in return.

He stared at the rapidly-emptying glass of iced tea with an odd expression on his face, thinking hard, and it was only when Daniel asked him why he looked so constipated that he finally got back to his work with the stormiest expression he could muster. 

* * *

_“Hyung!” Jaehwan yelled, flashing past Mr. Ha with only the briefest of greetings before crashing noisily into his best friend’s room. “Hyung!”_

_He stopped abruptly in the doorway. The curtains were still drawn and Sungwoon was clearly still asleep even though it was almost noon, his soft snores fanning out across the room. Jaehwan paused for only a moment, before rushing forward and leaping bodily onto Sungwoon, who tried to sit up with a high-pitched shriek._

_“Jaehwan!” Sungwoon whined, flopping back down and hiding his head beneath his blankets. “Go away.”_

_Jaehwan snickered, clambering over Sungwoon’s prone form so that he could occupy the empty space between Sungwoon’s body and the wall. “No,” he said childishly, snuggling up against the other boy with a sigh. “My mum’s bringing me swimming later. Do you want to come? Please say yes, hyung. Say yes!”_

_Sungwoon poked his head back out into the open and turned to face Jaehwan. His expression was strange, unreadable._

_“I don’t think I wanna go out today,” Sungwoon mumbled, and Jaehwan felt his heart drop._

_“But why?” he whined, grabbing Sungwoon’s arm and shaking it repeatedly. “Just come, Sungwoonie hyung. Come, please?”_

_Sungwoon pulled his arm away sharply, and Jaehwan froze, feeling the prickle of tears welling up in his eyes. “I don’t like to swim,” the older boy huffed, before relenting at the sight of Jaehwan’s shiny gaze. “Why don’t we do something else? Let’s sing. We can use your new karaoke set, Jaehwannie!”_

_Jaehwan paused, weighing the options for a moment. “Okay,” he finally decided. “We can go swimming another day, when you feel like it, hyung,” he said with a smile, and he reached over to plant a wet kiss on Sungwoon’s cheek._

_“Ew!” Sungwoon whined, and Jaehwan giggled even more._

* * *

“Hey, the audition notices are up. Did you see them?”

Jaehwan looked up, a grin appearing on his face at the sight of Sewoon looking stoically down at him. “Of course I did. Are you auditioning for the solo too?” he teased.

Sewoon’s eyes gleamed with the playfulness that rarely showed on his face. “Of course I am. Watch out this year, hyung,” he said, giving another placid smile before walking away.

Looking back down, Jaehwan hummed a short bar to himself before scribbling another note on his manuscript paper. It really hadn’t been the smartest idea to put off booking a music room for his own use now that mid-terms were coming up, but he had been too lazy to bother logging in to the booking system – and now all that had gotten him was _no_ music room to finish his current assignment in.

He seriously considered heading back to his dorm room to grab his guitar to help with his composition, but a second thought about the distance dissuaded him in seconds. Instead, he cast a glance at his phone, which was flashing in the most annoying manner with the sheer number of new messages he was getting for one reason or another.

 **donghan!** 2:56 PM  
ok but listen  
i vote we play some sort of trick or surprise on the seniors  
like before the party!!

 **Lee Kiwon** 2:58 PM  
yes!!!!

 **donghan!** 2:59 PM  
we can smash the cake in their faces LOL

 **longguo** 2:59 PM  
no  
we need that cake for the party donghan

 **donghan!** 2:59 PM  
oH YEAH  
oops hehe

 **jung sewoon** 3:01 PM  
Let’s splash water on them with buckets.

 **Lee Kiwon** 3:02 PM  
omg OR!  
we could dunk them in the school pool!!!

 **donghan!** 3:03 PM  
YES  
GENIUS

Jaehwan squinted at the chat with a frown, suddenly realising what they were talking about – the annual music camp, usually held in tandem with the farewell for that year’s seniors. He wasn’t quite sure if his peers were trying to make it more memorable for _themselves_ , or for their seniors, but he was amused all the same.

He was halfway through typing out a _LOLOLOLOL_ when a sudden thought struck him. He paused, wondering how best to word his concerns without giving the game away. It simply wasn’t in Jaehwan’s nature to be delicate, but somehow or other, he felt that this particular situation required just that.

 **Jaehwan~~** 3:06 PM  
LOLOLOLOLOLOL  
just make sure everyone who’s gonna be dunked knows how to swim  
stupids

He pursed his lips, blinking down at his screen for a moment before putting it aside. That should do it.

It was tiring, he thought, to be in a feud with someone who had once been a friend. Sometimes Jaehwan wished he hadn’t reacted the way he had after getting the solo, and other times he just wished that Sungwoon didn’t have such a large stick up his ass.

Not that anyone else would agree, he suspected, considering Sungwoon seemed to have the reputation of an angel around campus. He was, apparently, the kind of senior who took the most ridiculous jokes with good grace, enjoyed spewing random skincare tips to unsuspecting individuals, and somehow always managed to make time for juniors who needed some form of tutoring or other.

Maybe Jaehwan really was the problem here.

Either way, he hadn’t made much progress on his work by the time Daniel showed up, freshly-showered this time, with his usual bunny-toothed smile on his face. “Heard Music Room 3’s free for the next hour if you need it,” was the first thing he said, as he swung his bag down onto the bench with his usual lack of care.

Jaehwan blinked up at him in confusion. “But I thought they were all fully booked,” he said.

Daniel shrugged. “Sungwoon hyung said they vacated early or something. I dunno, you _know_ I don’t listen when it comes to music stuff,” he said with a chuckle.

Jaehwan narrowed his eyes at him. “Huh. Weird,” he muttered, but he got up anyway, and the idea of disbelieving Sungwoon’s words never even crossed his mind.

* * *

_It was weird to be at home unsupervised, but now that he was finally twelve, Jaehwan was experiencing his first taste of absolute freedom._

_He didn’t really count Sungwoon as supervision per se, even though technically the teenager was supposed to be keeping them both out of trouble while Jaehwan’s parents went out for their anniversary dinner, and Sungwoon’s father was on the night shift at work._

_The night had gone less thrillingly than Jaehwan had expected – all they had done was burn the rice they were trying to cook for dinner, before playing a couple of board games and engaging in a ferocious high note contest – but it felt exciting anyway._

_Right then, they were both curled on Jaehwan’s bed, snickering every time one of them accidentally jabbed the other in the side with his elbow._

_“I’m sleepy,” Jaehwan said at last, with a wide yawn._

_Sungwoon snorted in the dark. “That’s why we’re going to sleep, Jaehwan,” he said, nudging the younger boy lightly._

_“It’s not that late yet,” Jaehwan mumbled, feeling obliged to put up a token protest despite his increasingly heavy eyelids._

_“It is for you, you big baby,” Sungwoon shot back, and Jaehwan huffed._

_It was quiet for a moment, and Jaehwan could feel the comforting movement of Sungwoon’s breathing against him. “Hyung,” he whispered, even though there was no one else around to hear him._

_“What?” Sungwoon whispered back._

_“Why won’t you ever go swimming with me? If you don’t know, I could teach you.” It was simply one of those random questions that popped into his head at odd times, when there was nothing else on his mind._

_Sungwoon was silent for a very long while, long enough to make Jaehwan uneasy, like some invisible line had been crossed. “If you don’t want to tell me, it’s okay,” he said, subdued._

_“Jaehwan,” Sungwoon said suddenly. “You know that my mum died, right?”_

_Jaehwan froze. This was one of those things that his parents had told him to Never Talk About, not to Mr. Ha, and definitely not to Sungwoon._

_Sungwoon didn’t wait for him to respond anyway. “She drowned before I moved next door to you, so – swimming scares me. A lot. Sorry, Jaehwannie.”_

_Jaehwan’s heart throbbed painfully in his chest. “Oh,” he mumbled, and his voice was very small. He couldn’t imagine not having his mother around; it was probably the scariest thought he had ever had._

_Without saying a word, Sungwoon pulled Jaehwan closer so that he was hugged tight in the older boy’s arms. Something about the silence now felt sad, and Jaehwan tried very hard to be still, until he finally fell asleep in Sungwoon’s cocoon of warmth._  

* * *

The bad thing, Jaehwan thought as he powerwalked through campus with his bag slung over his shoulder, about being so incredibly hardworking, was that sometimes sacrifices had to be made. In this case, he had probably already missed part of the planned prank on the seniors while consulting with his TA about one of his assignments, but at least he would make it in time for the actual farewell.

Letting out a breath as he reached the multi-purpose hall, he dumped his bag among the existing pile of belongings lying in the corner and looked around. Empty – which meant that everyone was still at the pool.

 _Excellent._ He hadn’t missed that much yet after all.

Grinning, he took off at a light jog, turning the corner and almost crashing right into a dripping wet Minhyun.

“Hyung!” Jaehwan spluttered, taking one look at the exasperated-looking senior and bursting into a long string of cackles. “They sure got you, huh.”

Minhyun rolled his eyes, grabbing Jaehwan by the back of the neck in a way that was both very affectionate and terribly frightening. “Better hurry if you want to catch the rest of the show,” he said with a snort, before pushing Jaehwan lightly away from him, in the direction he had come from. “Last I saw, Sungwoon hyung was leading them on a merry chase around the pool.”

Jaehwan’s smile dropped from his face in a split second. “Sungwoon hyung?” he said slowly, and then he took off without waiting for a reply.

Surely his friends wouldn’t be so stupid. Surely Sungwoon would say _something_.

Jaehwan didn’t think he had ever run so fast in his life – he simply wasn’t built for athletics, but he crashed through the double doors leading to the pool at record speed anyway.

The first thing he heard was Sungwoon screaming bloody murder as he was hoisted into the air and paraded over to the side of the pool. Admittedly, it was hard to tell that he wasn’t joking – he was using that tone Jaehwan recognised, the one where he was still trying his hardest to play the whole thing off as a joke despite the apprehension bleeding clearly through every syllable – and everyone else was too excited to realise.

“Put me _down_!” he screeched. “Just because I’m smaller than all of you – I swear – I don’t like to get wet, just put me down. C’mon guys, let’s not do this –”

“On three!” someone yelled.

“Guys, _guys_ , hold on,” Jaehwan shouted, doing his best not to slip and break his nose as he scurried around the edge of the pool. Why was their school pool so damn _big_?

“Jaehwan, _Jaehwan_ –” Sungwoon had finally seen him, and there was real terror in his voice now. Jaehwan didn’t understand how everyone could be so deaf and _stupid_ –

“Stop!” he yelled, but they let go anyway. It happened horrifyingly fast – Sungwoon was heaved about a metre out and promptly dropped like a stone, his scream cutting off abruptly as a shower of water droplets flew into the air.

Jaehwan didn’t even have to think. He leaped sideways and into the pool, kicking out with his sneaker-clad feet, hands outstretched until his fingers snagged fabric. The thought _this was not a good idea_ resounded in his head when he got a hard kick to his shin for his efforts, but somehow he managed to drag them both to the surface anyway, Sungwoon writhing and thrashing wildly in his arms.

Someone grabbed hold of Jaehwan from behind within seconds, preventing Sungwoon from dragging him under again, and Jaehwan concentrated on hoisting the older boy further out of the water instead.

“Hyung,” he gasped, panting right by Sungwoon’s ear as he choked and struggled in Jaehwan’s grip. “Hyung, it’s me. Stop.”

Sungwoon tried to twist around, whether to grab on to Jaehwan more firmly or just in general panic, Jaehwan had no idea, but he tightened his hold anyway, kicking harder in an attempt to stay afloat. “Hyung, I’ve got you. _Stop moving_ ,” he repeated. “It’s me. I’ve got you, okay?”

“Jaehwannie?” Sungwoon started to cry in earnest, his entire body deadweight against Jaehwan’s as he let himself be dragged out of the water and onto dry land. It was deafeningly silent despite the other students clustered around them, but Jaehwan barely noticed.

“Sungwoon hyung,” he whispered, tugging Sungwoon halfway onto his lap as the older boy tried to curl into himself, shivers racking his body as he dragged in quick, ragged breaths. “You gotta breathe. You’re safe. Just listen to my voice.” He rested his chin on the top of Sungwoon’s head and closed his eyes, one hand brushing long strokes along Sungwoon’s side.

It seemed like an eon before Sungwoon muttered, his voice hoarse but still cutting, “You said listen to your voice, but you didn’t even say anything after that. Are you dumb or am I deaf?”

Jaehwan honestly didn’t know whether to laugh or cry at that. “Hyung, you’re just the worst,” he sighed, and leaned down to plant a kiss on Sungwoon’s wet cheek anyway. 

* * *

_“Hey, hyung.”_

_Sungwoon looked over at where Jaehwan was currently sprawled out across his bed, an oddly thoughtful expression on his face. “What?” he asked, turning back to his laptop, but not before saying, “And get your feet off my bed, Kim Jaehwan. You haven’t even showered.”_

_Grumbling under his breath, Jaehwan swung his feet off the bed anyway. “As I was saying,” he huffed pointedly, the whine in his voice earning a very faint smile from Sungwoon, “I was just wondering – do you think I’ll get into your uni? For real?”_

_Sungwoon’s brows furrowed, and he swung his chair around to face Jaehwan again. “Of course you will. Trust me,” he said firmly. “Music talent aside, your grades aren’t even half bad – mostly thanks to me, of course, but they don’t know that.”_

_Jaehwan snorted. “Sure, hyung. Keep telling yourself that,” he hummed, and Sungwoon grinned. “I’m just – I mean, I’m not that I worried, I guess. I just want to go to the same school as you. Also, their music programme is good.”_

_Sungwoon laughed, high and delighted, getting up and shoving Jaehwan aside so he could sit down on the bed, propping his feet up on the younger boy’s hip. “You’ve already been in the same school as me for years, dummy. What, are you going to work in the same company as me next time too?”_

_Jaehwan wrinkled his nose as he glared over at Sungwoon. “Hey, why not?” he protested. “You don’t have to make it sound so awful.”_

_“It’s not awful,” Sungwoon said soothingly, running his fingers absently through Jaehwan’s tousled hair. “It’s just funny, that’s all. I love you, Jaehwannie, but you can’t just be following me around for the rest of your life.”_

_Jaehwan’s gaze flicked up to Sungwoon’s face at that, but Sungwoon’s eyes were closed, his expression relaxed. A single strip of sunlight lit his face up, making his already-pale skin glow, and Jaehwan had to hold back a sigh._

_Instead, he said, brash and challenging, “I’ll become the best singer in the faculty when I get in next year, and then you’ll be the one following after me, hyung.”_

_Sungwoon’s eyelids opened a crack to squint at Jaehwan, a soft laugh rumbling in his chest. “Well, don’t leave me behind when you do,” he teased, and Jaehwan’s heart hurt a little at that._

_His heart always seemed to hurt around Sungwoon._  

* * *

Jaehwan stared at the door in front of him, his hand frozen in mid-air like the wooden surface might be poisonous.

The next moment, a hand reached past him to knock three quick raps on the door. Jaw dropping, Jaehwan whirled around, but Daniel was already backing away, laughing silently at the expression on Jaehwan’s face.  _Good luck_ , he mouthed, before dashing off down the corridor like Jaehwan might actually give chase.

He almost legged it when the door before him swung open, but somehow he managed to stand his ground before a pajama-clad, confused Sungwoon.

“Jaehwan?” Sungwoon looked just as shocked as Jaehwan felt, but he quickly stepped aside. “Um, do you want to come in?”

Jaehwan half-opened his mouth stupidly for a half a second before nodding. It had been a while – a _long_ while – since he’d been in Sungwoon’s dorm room, but nothing much had changed. It was still cramped, still messily tidy, and it still smelled just like Sungwoon. Not that Jaehwan had expected anything else.

Sungwoon closed the door quietly, and both of them stood silently across from each other until Jaehwan decided that if he wasn’t going to sink through the floor anytime soon he might as well say something. “I just wanted to see if you were okay,” he mumbled, resisting the urge to stare at the carpet like he had done something wrong.

Sungwoon’s face, closed off and uncertain, loosened at that, eyes crinkling as he directed a small smile Jaehwan’s way. “I’m fine, Jaehwannie,” he said quietly, shaking his head slightly until his fringe fell thickly across his eyes. “I can’t believe everyone saw me freak out, honestly. Thank goodness I’m graduating soon.” He forced a laugh, but it still sounded brittle and antsy.

Moving forward, Jaehwan draped himself over Sungwoon’s smaller frame, fingers locking loosely behind the older boy, chin resting heavily on Sungwoon’s shoulder. Sungwoon grunted at the sudden motion, stumbling back a step before planting himself, arms coming up to rest on Jaehwan’s back.

“Sorry I wasn’t faster,” Jaehwan sighed, closing his eyes and burrowing his nose harder against Sungwoon’s shoulder.

He felt Sungwoon rise up on his tiptoes, face angling up, his breath warm against Jaehwan’s ear. “But you came,” Sungwoon said simply, and Jaehwan found himself blinking back tears.

“Let’s not fight anymore, hyung,” he muttered. “I’m sorry I was horrible to you. I’ve missed you.”

Sungwoon chuckled. “I was never fighting with you, Jaehwannie.” And then he barked out a laugh, drawing back to peer at Jaehwan. “You’re not crying, are you? Stop. Stop crying, you look ridiculous when you cry – you know that. Everything’s okay, silly.”

“I just feel so _dumb_ ,” Jaehwan wailed, dropping down onto Sungwoon’s bed with a series of loud sniffles. “I almost never talked to you again just because of some stupid festival. Who even cares about that festival?”

Sungwoon was grinning widely now. “The whole music department cares about the festival,” he pointed out sensibly, and Jaehwan raised his gaze to fix a glare on Sungwoon.

“I’m trying to be sentimental here,” he complained, the corners of his lips pulling down in a decidedly unattractive pout. “Anyway, I’ve decided, hyung. If they pick me to sing the solo at the festival, we should totally do a duet. That’s a good idea, right? We can do one of those songs that we always used to sing at karaoke together.”

His eyes were wide and bright, and Sungwoon’s smile softened, probably more at Jaehwan’s obvious enthusiasm than his actual suggestion. “That would be nice,” he agreed, as he sat down by Jaehwan’s side, his head coming to rest on the younger boy’s shoulder.

It was familiar and comforting, and to Jaehwan, it felt just like home.

He turned his head slightly, a strand of Sungwoon’s hair tickling at his nose. “Can I sleep here tonight, hyung?” he asked, his tone just the slightest bit plaintive.

He felt the small shrug of Sungwoon’s chuckle against his side. “What are you, eight? Have you seen the size of my bed? How are we going to fit?” Sungwoon demanded, his voice rising with every question – but it definitely wasn’t a no.

They did manage to fit in the end, albeit with far too much whining on Sungwoon’s part – but it was nice, Jaehwan thought, to have the older boy curled against him from behind. Tiny as Sungwoon was, there was still no one else Jaehwan felt safer around.

“Goodnight, hyung,” he whispered into the darkness.

A moment later, there was the rustle of sheets as Jaehwan felt Sungwoon prop himself up on one elbow, and then the gentle velvet press of lips on his cheek.

“Night, Jaehwannie.”

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to whoever submitted this prompt!
>
>> Sungwoon and Jaehwan as childhood friends that turn into rivals in college. They always bicker and try to outshine each other when it comes to singing, but something happens that make them revisit the way their relationship used to be in childhood. (Jaehwan knows Sungwoon's phobia/allergies.)
> 
> I hope it's satisfactory, because I got an awful case of writer's block for most of the writing period (my 500 word check-in was a hilarious mess, I cringe to think of it) so this was only finished fairly recently oops.


End file.
